


A Small Thing

by Princev_Ryley



Series: The Little Things [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, F/F, GFY, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princev_Ryley/pseuds/Princev_Ryley
Summary: Rose loves to introduce Rey to new experiences
Relationships: Rey/Rose Tico
Series: The Little Things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655815
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	A Small Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noxelementalist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxelementalist/gifts).



As much as Rey's Boys loved to bring her new foods to try, Rose loved to show her new experiences. Don't get her wrong, she loved watching the look on Rey's face when she ate a particularly tasty treat she had before, but Rose loved doing things with her even more. Unfortunately, her schedule rarely left much time to spend with her girlfriend. 

Not that she was complaining--well, not much anyways. Training under a skilled leader like General Organa was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Rose was travelling to planets across the Galaxy, learning the ins and outs of intergalactic diplomacy. 

Personally, Rose was convinced that the only reason the general had taken her on was so she wouldn't have to deal with politicians anymore. Rose actually enjoyed working with "those bantha shit blowhards" as Leia so eloquently called them. Well, not so much working with. Rather, she enjoyed the intellectual challenge that came with getting the politicians to part with things they didn't want to part with, and then getting them to thank her for it. 

But after negotiating for much needed medical supplies with the delegation from Centuro 4--a more pedantic people Rose yet to meet--she was looking forward to spending her hard-earned downtime with her girlfriend. She had it all planned out. First Rose was going to fly the two of them to the other side of the planet, to a small clearing in the sense jungle, right on the edge of the prettiest lake on D'qar. Then she was finally going to teach Rey how to swim. After that she was going to make Rey her favorite meal from her childhood: a sweet and savory bantha stew served over rice. And then after dinner, they would sit and watch the sun set on the lake. 

That was the plan anyways. A plan which required Rey's presence to be successful. 

Her girlfriend was now ten minutes late, and Rose was trying her best to keep from panicking. Had an emergency popped up, one requiring Rey to fix? Would all of her careful planning be for naught?

Before Rose could work herself up into a true panic, her thoughts were interrupted by a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Sorry I'm late, love. I was meditating and lost track of time. Finn literally dragged me back to base when he realized I wasn't here yet," Rey offered, sounding chagrined.

Rose spun the pilot's seat around to get a proper kiss from her lover. A proper kiss that very quickly became an improper kiss.

Reluctantly, Rose forced herself to pull away. She had plans. Plans that didn't include jumping Rey's bones before they even left the hangar. Once they reached their destination? Well, that was a different story entirely. 

But first they had to leave.

"Ready to go?" Rose asked, slightly breathless. 

Rey answered by slipping past Rose to sit in the copilot's seat. Rose grabbed her hand as she passed, giving it a gentle squeeze before pressing a kiss to the back of it.

"It's gonna be great, babe. You're gonna love everything I have planned."


End file.
